The Chase Is On
"The Chase Is On" is the first single from Hoodie Allen's third mixtape Leap Year. Music video The music video for "The Chase Is On" was made by Toy Human Productions, directed by Jordan Bahat, and produced Sloane Hayes Skala. It follows Hoodie Allen at a party performing at trying to find a girl (portrayed by Sofia Black D'Elia) that gets his attention. Lyrics Ask me what it feel like starin' at a sky so vanilla Tellin' Kurt Russell homie this ain't real life I'll be makin' good on my promises, Honesty is confidence Lot of it is missin' but I realize I could be better than I was Lighter on my feet Cookin up this soul when we fire up the beat Light the fire underneath me, higher when I speak Like I'm climbin up a steep tree Oooh come and greet me After the show, after the lights, after the shine After the hoes, half of them yours, half of em mine Happen to find they grill me but I'm the chef you want Once you get a little taste imma buy the restaurant Sittin at the top synonym, upper echelon Busy watching my life, stop, I can get you one Haters are always hanging round like a crucifix But I been on the chase homie I'm a fugitive Nowadays got it all figured out I don't really gotta' take so long (take so long) But I'm missin all the times in the past When I couldnt see your face at all That's why, the chase is on, the chase is on, the chase is on That's why, the chase is on, the chase is on, the chase is on Yeah, I said I could love a mystery More than any misdemeanor I ain't into wizardry But all I see are these Sabrinas Teenage witches with the Visas, Mastercards and Listerine Got me so stressed one day I will look like Mr. Clean Sheesh not a bald man, who here needs a hall pass? I would rather kick it and do nothin' like a mall rat Never kel mitchell but baby I swear I'm all that Cuz I leap years everytime you fall back To where you came from Now where the hate go? Oh you from wu-tang? Then why's your face ghost? Bottle up my confidence and sell it by the case load Take a bunch of optimists, and drop em in the same boat Ask I'm if that shits half full, half empty Too big for my own good, dikembe Mutombo you dumbos just envy Name a bunch of rappers and pretend that you forget me but- Nowadays got it all figured out I don't really gotta' take so long (take so long) But I'm missin all the times in the past When I couldn't see your face at all That's why, the chase is on, the chase is on, the chase is on That's why, the chase is on, the chase is on, the chase is on So we say chasin on Gettin' paid Break yo' heart Every day But if you want Imma take it all back If you want Imma take it all back So we say chasin on Gettin paid Break yo' heart Every day But if you want Imma take it all back If you want Imma take it all back Nowadays got it all figured out I don't really gotta take so long (take so long) But I'm missin all the times in the past When I couldn't see your face at all That's why, the chase is on, the chase is on, the chase is on That's why, the chase is on, the chase is on, the chase is on Category:Songs Category:Singles